universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Under Siege USW Version
Nickelodeon Under Siege was one of the scarezones that took place at Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Night's:Jack's Hollywood Of Horror. & Universal Studios Williamsburg's HHN 2:Hollywood of Fear In 2002 Where The Caretaker Was The Icon In 2002 In Universal Studios Williamsburg's HHN 2: Hollywood of Fear Located in Nickelodeon Slime City. Description/ Map Info. Plankton Finally Got The Secret formula And Mr Krabs is Frozen and all the Nickelodeon villains Runs Free As darkness falls and and all of the Bikini Bottom Fish are Brainwashed By Plankton. And The Nicktoon Villains rules The Nickelodeon Universe And all Broken Cars, Smoke and Fire And Plankton Statue's are in all the City and the Nicktoon Universe is under Attack, and after all... Does it bring treats...or tricks? Walkthrough The scarezone is the Nickelodeon Area, but into a lawless City ruled by Plankton. The Scarezone has Green fog ,broken cars, smoke and fire and is most things are trashed or destroyed and the sky is green. As you walk into this scarezone there will be a statues of Plankton partly destroyed, bridge that was destroyed by robots, The Music play normal, and then Backwards and then Interrupted by Metalcore Music and Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes and Villain's appear out of nowhere. Scareactor: * Plankton * The Cyclops * Burger Beard the Pirate * Abrasive SpongeBob * Brainwashed Bikini Bottom Fishes * Evil Jimmy * Full Power Shredder * Vicky (Sometimes in her Baby Shredder form) * Evil Timmy Turner * Evil Goobot V * Ooblar * Skulker * Nega Chin * Titanium Toenail * Mutated Animals * Anti Fairies. Trivia: * This Scarezone is based on The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Jimmy Neutron Epsode The Trouble With Clones" And The League of Villains". and The alternate story of Nickelodeon cartoons. * This Is ScareZone Combines A bit of Island Under Siege JP Extinction Boo-Vile,Imortal Iland,Nightmare Allay And Toxic City All In In. * This Scarezone Was At Universal Studios Williamsburg's HHN 3: Hoolywood Of Fear. In 2002. * This is the first scarezone located in Nickelodeon Slime City. * Although Nickelodeon Slime City was modified at Universal Studios Williamsburg's Halloween Horror Night's Nickelodeon'' Under Siege was the only area that wasn't really too scary, as Stephen Hillenburg '''John Alexander Davis And' Butch Hartman forbid Universa Creatives to turn There Cartoon world's into a world of Terorfying Fear where Plankton Killed/ Murdering All The Nicktoon's we all know and love in the actual story Of The Scarezone If Universal Creatives Team ignored them And Did That it would ruin people's childhoods. And Nickelodeon would to end Universal's partnership/ deal with Nickelodeon Rights To Keep The Area if they did anything too frightening in the area Nickelodeon Slime City They Did A Show Called Plankton's Mix And Miggle they could have had Spongbob And The Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles.leading a group of Nicktoon heroes in resistance groups against them To Save Mr Krabs And Nickelodeon Slime City Only At The Last Week Of HHN. * In The Scarezone Area It Hade A House/ Maze. Based Of The Scarezone Of The Called Maximum Plankton. ** The only scare zone with no Blood. Instead, the area was filled with green fog, ,broken cars, smoke and fire And Scareactor's As Villain's And Blood Was Replaced By Fake Slime And Ozze. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Scarezone Category:Halloween Horror Nights